


Morning Present

by TheOddCatLady95



Series: Fuck Me Friday [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Pre-Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddCatLady95/pseuds/TheOddCatLady95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel just wants to treat Jack this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Present

The light streaming through the window wasn’t what stirred Jack from his sleep. The feeling of warm lips kissing down his spine did.

 

Groaning quietly, Jack didn’t open his eyes, but he did smile. “Morning to you too, Gabi.”

 

Gabriel gave a low chuckle before sliding back up, arms possessively wrapping around Jack. “Wonder how long it would take for you to wake up,” He said, nuzzling against Jack’s neck.

 

Jack sighed and curled against his lover. One of those few days they could have, where they could have _this_ , it was the best thing. “How far did you get?” He murmured.

 

“Didn’t think you slept in the buff, Jack.”

 

Ah. His boxers were conspicuously missing. How did he _do_ that? Jack turned over and propped himself on his arm. “So, you’re in the mood for something. Care to share?”

 

“Mmm. Just in the mood to spoil you today. Lay on your back.”

 

Well this was a nice surprise. Jack wasn’t going to complain. He rolled back, letting the blanket be pulled back.

 

First was a kiss to his lips, Gabriel’s tongue swiping against Jack’s bottom lip. None of those rough nips, Gabriel was in one of those rare moods. Those small kisses pressed to his jaw, then his neck, his tongue darting out with soft licks.

 

Jack reached up to stroke Gabriel’s hair but Gabriel pushed his hand back down. “What did I say?” The older man said with a huff.

 

“… You’re going to spoil me?” Jack guessed.

 

“Exactly. Stay still, you.”

 

Jack laughed quietly, which turned into heavy breaths as Gabriel kissed down his chest. His tongue wound circles around Jack’s nipple, teeth lightly scraping the pink skin before switching to the other bud. He sucked quietly and kissed until the blush on Jack’s face traveled down to his chest. Gabriel licked one last time before slipping lower.

 

His abdomen was carefully kissed, Jack could feel Gabriel’s beard lightly scratch his stomach before he moved down to kiss his hips.

 

Jack’s fingers intertwined sharply with the sheets. It was cruel, not letting Jack touch his lover, but he remained still. Gabriel had his reasons for doing this.

 

“… _Oh_...”

 

Gabriel’s tongue started lapping at Jack’s shaft, which bounced up with much eagerness. He mouthed at his balls before going back to the head, sliding his tongue around the slit.

 

Jack was going to rip the sheets at this rate. He didn’t even try to hide his moans, at this rate, it would be impossible. Gabriel’s mouth wrapped around the tip and lightly sucked before he went back to licking up and down Jack’s length.

 

“Gabriel…” Jack gasped sharply as his balls were sucked again and he whimpered. The leader of Overwatch was whimpering right now.

 

“All right, enough teasing,” Gabriel said, pulling away and sliding up to kiss Jack strongly on the lips before going back down and-

 

“ _Gabriel_!”

 

Right down to the base, no hesitation. Jack’s chest heaved as he felt his cock fill Gabriel’s mouth and slip down his throat, it was so hot and warm, Jack’s hips instinctively twitched up. Gabriel carefully held him down and started bobbing his head back and forth, his cheeks hollowed in as he sucked, so right, so amazing…

 

Jack made the mistake of looking down, of making eye contact with those beautiful dark eyes which bored into his, unblinking as Jack’s cock slid down his throat…

 

It was too much.

 

With another cry of Gabriel’s name, Jack climaxed, the coil in his stomach coming sharply undone all at once. It was almost too much to bare, especially when Gabriel just sucked harder, every drop sliding down his throat…

 

When Jack finally came back to his senses, Gabriel’s chin was sitting on his hip, looking up at him. A drop of white was still on his bottom lip, which Gabriel licked of as soon as he was sure Jack was looking at him.

 

Jack tried to speak up but Gabriel hushed him.

 

“Just wanted to do something for you today, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FUCK ME FRIDAY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOH!
> 
> Fuck Me Friday will be a series of oneshots, just pure smut. Any pairing, different kinks, and feel free to suggest any kinks or pairings! [ Here ](http://imburiedincats-sendhelp.tumblr.com/post/149934536512/official-schedule-for-writing-updates)is my writing schedule for anyone new here. Prompt Me Saturday is not going to happen THIS week due to life, but all other updates will go up as planned. Have a good day, comments are worth ten kudos!


End file.
